The Terrible Misunderstanding
(Opening shot; fade in to the interior of the Lookout. Chase looks out the window, noticing that the sky is covered with gray clouds. Ryder comes to him) Chase: Ryder. It looks pretty cloudy outside, and it’s very cold. Is it going to snow? Ryder: It is Rocky: Hey, that reminds me! Anyone want to go snowboarding at Jake's mountain? Ulysses: In the snow? Absolutely not Marshall: I can go Rubble: Are you worried you won't be able to do a flip on your snowboard correctly? Marshall: No Rubble: Didn't you fail to do it one time? Chase: Hey, I remember that time! That was the day when Katie and Cali got stuck on a chairlift, and you Marshall, and Rocky helped them (Flashback, Jake, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Ryder, Katie and Cali are snowboarding down the slopes. This also takes place during the episode "Pups Get a Lift", from the original show. At one point, Rubble and Ryder launch off a jump, performing perfect flips in the air before landing. Marshall and Cali try the same thing, but can't stabilize their boards for landing, leading to them each being encased in another snowball and rolling down into the chairlift support pole again. When they emerge, the snow on their heads make Cali look like Skye, and Marshall like Chase, making them, and the others laugh. Flashback ends) Marshall: I remember that time too. That snow on my head made me look like you and Skye Chase: Yeah... Ulysses: Well, that sounds like a rather fine day Rubble: Yeah! We did have fun! Spike: Hold on! Snow?! Chase: Of course...why? (Spike and Thorn scream) Thorn: Don’t you get it, Chase? When there’s snow, it’s winter. And when it’s winter, there’s...harboration! Felix: Hibernation! Zuma: Wait, what? What’s...harboration? Felix: Ugh. It’s pronounced "hibernation" Rubble: What’s hibernation? Felix: Hibernation is when animals go to sleep during the entire winter Marshall: Wait a second. Did you say...the entire winter? (Jack jumps in) Jack: Oh come on. What’s wrong with a little snow? Thorn: You just don’t get it, do you, Jack? Spike: Winter is coming. You know what that means? Jack: You mean that whole process of napping for the whole winter season, right? Spike: Yes, and it’s called...hibernation! Jack: Hi...hibernation? Is that a real thing? Felix: Yes! Obviously, animals do it Marshall: Wait...animals? Zuma: So...what kinds of animals go through this...hibernation stage? Felix: (uneasily) Bears… (Marshall shudders) ...Feathered creatures… (Spike and Thorn gasped) ...Even...rabbits… (Jack screams, then faints) Rocky: That’s it? Felix: Well, other animals do it too (Marshall, Jack, Spike, and Thorn look fearfully at each other) Thorn: (uneasily) Marshall...you’re a dog. Jack...you’re a...rabbit...almost. Spike and I are...technically birds Marshall: (gasps) And Felix...you’re a bird too Felix: That...that includes me! (shakes head) But wait...Spike and Thorn. You’re not just birds, but you’re part reptiles Spike: Do reptiles…? No, no. I’m gonna guess they do (Marshall, Jack, Spike, Thorn, and Felix find themselves alone indoors while others are playing outside) Marshall: Well, what are we gonna do? I don’t want to sleep for an entire winter! Felix: None of us do Weather Man: (on TV) ...Adventure Bay is expecting some bad weather this afternoon. Don’t stay outside too long (All but Felix start to scream and panic; the phoenix facepalms, but keeps himself together. Wipe to the five standing before something) Felix: Okay, gentlemen. I know none of us want to snooze off for the entire winter season, but I think I have the solution of how to beat the sheer coldness Spike: Cool. What is it? Felix: We’re gonna migrate (Marshall, Jack, Spike and Thorn look at him like he has twenty eyes) Marshall: Wait...what? Jack: Don’t birds do that? Felix: Of course they do Spike: I thought they hibernate! Felix: They do. Instead of sleeping for a whole winter, they fly somewhere warm. So that’s what we’re gonna do Marshall: Cool. Are you gonna fly us? Felix: I...what? Never mind. We’re gonna migrate using...that! (Cut to the kids’ perspective; a large red airship sits. Cut back to the boys) Marshall: Whoa. We’re gonna ride in that? Is it safe? Felix: Do not worry. This is one of Kerogine’s ships. He didn’t want it anymore so, now it belongs to us animatronics Spike: That’s super cool! Marshall: I didn’t know Kerogine owns an airship Felix: Let’s hop aboard Jack: (as other walk inside; he hops inside) Weeee! In we go! (Cut to the ship moving smoothly in the cloudy sky, then inside) Spike: The ship looks really cool on the inside Marshall: So where exactly are we going? Felix: Wherever we’re going has to be warm Thorn: Anywhere that’s warm. Except… (He noticed Jack is driving the ship) Felix: Jack? What are you doing? Since when do you know how to drive this massive ship? Jack: I learned by playing many go-kart video games Marshall: When was that? Jack: When I was born (The ship’s engine is clearly heard) Jack: Vrooom! Listen to that engine! (He puts on upbeat music and hops into one room. He comes out a second later in a pilot suit) (Song) Thorn: Jack, what’s up with the getup? Jack: (through speakers) Alright, gentlemen. Fasten your seatbelts, 'cause it’s gonna be a bumpy ride (He goes back on the chair) Jack: (stretching arms out) Stick out your wings and fly! Spike: What?! Jack: Stick out wings and fly! Felix: Steer left! Jack: Stick out wings and fly! Felix: Steer right! Jack: Stick out wings and fly! Felix: Now straight Jack: Stick out wings and fly-ee-ii! Spike: WHY?! (facepalms) Jack: Listen now! Let’s hear that engine roar! Let’s hear that engine roar! Let’s hear that engine roar! Thorn: Come on! Jack: Neme, neme, neme, neme Hear the engine’s...roar! Thorn: Shut it, already! (He’s pushed aside by Jack) Jack: We’re taking off! Marshall: We are taking off! Can’t you see we’re in the air? Jack: But wait! (The music starts up again) Jack: Nowww, go! Land, land on the runaway! Marshall: We can’t! Jack: Land, land on the runaway! (Now Felix takes control of driving the ship) Felix: Where? Jack: Land, land on the runaway! You’ve landed! Thorn: Shut up Jack: Land, land on the runaway! Felix: But we’re not at our destination yet! Jack: Listen now! Let’s hear that engine roar! Let’s hear that engine roar! Let’s hear that engine roar! Neme, neme, neme, neme Hear the engine’s...roar! (The music stops) (Song ends) Thorn: (flatly) Roar… Spike: So where do we go, Captain Phoenix? Felix: All I can say is...somewhere warm (Wipe to four hours later. Thorn lays groggily on the floor) Spike: Thornton, what are you doing on the floor? Thorn: ...I wish we’re at our destination already. I’m getting woozy Marshall: What’s the matter, Thorn? Air sickness? Thorn: Probably Felix: I really wish this ship doesn’t move very slowly Jack: Can you make it go fast? Felix: There’s not a button or a lever or anything that can do that Spike: So we’re basically gonna be stuck here for a long time, huh? Felix: Just sit tight, guys (He goes back to driving. Suddenly, the radio went off by itself and mixed-sounding music plays. Everyone covered their "ears") Spike: FELIX, SHUT THAT OFF! Felix: I DIDN’T TURN IT ON! Marshall: WELL, TURN IT OFF, ANYWAY! Jack: YEAH! IT DOESN’T SOUND HAPPY! Thorn: TURN IF OFF! IT’S CREEPING ME OUT! (Felix turns off the music, but the sound of something breaking got him surprised) Thorn: WHAT’S THAT NOISE? Felix: THE POWER BUTTON SNAPPED OFF! Jack: WELL, THAT’S JUST PERFECT! (Clockwipe to five hours later; the shouting has stopped at this point. Now Thorn is seen digging at the tiles on the floor) Thorn: (sighs deeply) I’m hungry Spike: Same Marshall: Felix, where can we go to eat? Jack: (cheerfully) Wherever we go, it’ll probably have something good! Felix: Hmm, we could go to— (He gets shoved aside by Jack) Jack: I wanna go to Italy! They have good pizza there! Felix: Jack, no!” (Too late; cut to outside the ship. It swerves downward, followed by everyone’s screaming except for Jack, who lets out high-pitched "whee-eee" noises. Clockwipe to four hours later; Felix paces angrily around a bewildered Jack) Jack: Why are those Italian folks so rude to us? We’re just going for pizza. (Felix stops and turns to him) Felix: RUDE?!? Jack: Come on. It’s not my fault. You know, I did say they make great pizza in Italy, but I never tried it before. And we just want pizza, right? Felix: Jack. (in a hissed tone) You crashed...the ship...IN FRONT OF THE RESTAURANT!!! Jack: Duh! I wasn’t doing it on purpose. I was just trying to land the ship Spike: That’s wasn’t on purpose. It was an accident Thorn: Well, what were you thinking, Jack? Those people could’ve been hurt because of your reckless driving Jack: I told you. I was trying to land it. And it was just an accident. They didn’t have to yell at us like that (Felix goes to the console) Felix: Well, those Italians have a right to be angry with you Thorn: Not only did they...yell at Jack, but at us too Jack: Those people were idiots when they saw the ship landing...when they should’ve ran off! Marshall: What do you expect? Those people didn’t see it coming! Spike: Yeah. Those people must’ve been terrified Marshall: And they’re probably injured. Jack, maybe you should’ve let Felix do the driving Jack: (slumping against the wall) Alrighty then… (Clockwipe to six hours later; the five boys just finished eating their Italian subs. Suddenly, the weird-sounding music plays again) Spike: AH! MY HEAD’S GONNA EXPLODE IF I HEAR THAT SONG AGAIN! Felix: It’s not the radio. It’s this...phone here (The purple-eyed serpent/chicken goes over to him) Thorn: Allow me. (answers the phone) Hello? “Person”: (on phone) Did you guys hear? Oh my gosh, it’s so...so...ah! I can’t finds words to describe it. Maybe…? Indescribable...yeah. I guess that’s the word I’m looking for. Anyway...so there I was, minding my own business, eating Stromboli with my best pals. We were just horsing around, making jokes, having good laughs, and enjoying one another’s company and all that stuff. Suddenly, I heard "SHIP LANDING" and everyone started screaming. This red airship thing landed right in front of the restaurant. Did you see how huge it is? Some idiot was able to drive something that huge! I think I saw a woman pass out because she was so scared, and some people climbed out the windows and ran off, never coming back to pay for their food or whatever. Then, this small rabbit thing with antlers comes out of the ship, followed by four other creatures I barely know about. There was a red bird or phoenix or whatever, then there’s a dalmatian puppy wearing a red paramedic outfit, and I think those two chicken and serpent hybrid creatures are twins. Those five freakazoids got out of the ship and that rabbit thing started speaking, demanding a whole pie of pizza. Then the manager came and forced them to leave, but then this red-eyed chicken-lizard thing started to get angry, angry enough to possibly start attacking the manager. And then the rabbit said, "How dare you speak to your customers that way!". And then he called us rude people. The five creatures took their order and then went off into the ship. Can you believe all that craziness, man? (Everyone stared in silent confusion, until Thorn is the first to break it) Thorn: (unsure) Uh, yeah. I can’t believe it, either “Person”: (on phone) Wait...Thorn? Is that you? Oh snap! (The boys heard the person hang up) Felix: ...What was that all about? Thorn: ...I really don’t want to speak about it Marshall: How did that person on the other line know your name? Thorn: I can’t say I know. I don’t the person. I don’t know how he knew my name (Cut back to the others down below, in the Lookout. The storm outside now started) Rocky: Wow. It’s really coming down Rubble: Yeah Cappy: Hmm. It’s awfully quiet here when Jack isn’t around to do his...crazy stuff Ulysses: Well, I actually like it. With Spike and Thorn out of the way, I can finally get my slick mane as good as it always is without them trying to make a mess of things! (Everyone looks at him like he’s crazy) Manny: Well, don’t forget, Ulysses. You have me that can make fun of you Ulysses: Ugh… (Fade to black) (Fade in to the next day; while Ryder is cooking, Chase comes into the kitchen, yawning) Chase: Good morning, Ryder sir Ryder: Good morning, Chase. You slept well, right? Chase: Uh-huh Ryder: Hmm. It’s odd that Marshall, Jack, Spike, Thorn, and Felix haven’t came back Chase: Oh. They said they’re migrating Ryder: Migrating? Chase: Yes. They don’t want to go through hibernation, so they migrated Ryder: Hmmm… (Dissolve to the red airship moving through space. The five guys sleep peacefully inside. After a few seconds passed, they woke up, surprised to take notice that they are floating around) Felix: Guys! Guys! Guys! Marshall: What happened? What’s going on? Am I dreaming?! (Felix floats to the window; he’s the first to notice the airship is in space) Felix: This is no dream. We really are in space Jack: How did that happened? Felix: I have no idea Thorn: You’ve been near the console the whole time! You have to know! Spike: Yeah. Maybe like...while we’re all sleeping, you accidentally pushed a button or moved a lever or something! Felix: What?! (Pause) Hmm...well, maybe I did. But that’s not important now! (Jack comes above them, doing a swimming motion) Jack: Why? It feels like we’re flying (Brief silence) Spike: What are we gonna do? We’re in space, so we need to get back to Earth Jack: We can just drive them. Simple Felix: (floating to the console) It won’t be that easy. Even in space, there are things we need to watch out for Marshall: What’s that? Felix: Asteroids! Marshall: What are asteroids? Felix: Small bodies of planets that circle around the sun! It’s really important we watch out for them! (Back down on Earth and to the tower; Cappy comes down the stairs) Cappy: That was a nice nap (Cappy walks into the living room) Ulysses: Hmm. Felix, Spike, Thorn, and Jack are still gone? Cappy: Yeah. They’re migrating. And Marshall is with them too Ulysses: So that explains it… Manny: Migrating? Do they even know where they’re going? Kunekune: Somewhere warm Ulysses: Hm...I hope they know where they are (Space; Felix steers the wheel) Felix: (grunts) I got this! (Song) (Upbeat music plays) Felix: What? Who?...Oh no… (Jack floats by in a space suit) Jack: Up in the sky, up so high, things go in circles, gravity’s why Planets and moon, look what I’ve found. Do you wanna make rings? Thorn: NO!! (Jack brings him up with him) Jack: Yes you do! Now orbit around!! Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit. Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit. Spike: Why? Jack: So do it again so you absorb it! (Spike rolls his eyes in annoyance) Jack: Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit. (He does the move to Spike) Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit Spike: And do it again so I absorb it? (Jack nods) Jack: Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit. Up in the sky, up so high, things go in circles, gravity’s why Planets and moon, look what I’ve found. Let’s all make rings! Marshall: Is he done yet? Jack: Hey guys, turn around!! (All five twirl slowly) (echo) Round, round, round, round, round, round! (Song ends) (All settle down on their bottoms) Felix: Okay. Now that’s all done. I need to focus! Marshall: True. I hope the others are doing well without us Spike: Yeah. I wonder what they’re doing when we’re not down on Earth (Back in the tower; Manny flutters into the bedroom) Manny: Oh gosh! Thorn, Spike, Felix, and Jack are not here! That must mean I don’t have to deal with Jack’s annoying songs or Felix’s annoying way of knowledge! And I’m going to live with this… (sigh) ...until they come back on the first day of spring (Cappy walks to him) Cappy: But it’s a bad thing Manny: Really? Cappy: Yes. I mean...Without Felix around, who’s gonna give us advice? Manny: Duh! Ryder! Cappy: Probably, but no. And just imagine what life will be like if you don’t have someone as jolly like Jack making you smile all day Manny: Mmmm...I can live with Jack’s annoying singing and pranks and stuff Cappy: Oooh, but that’s not all. It’s hard to fathom what your life will be like without Spike and or Thorn to compete with you over many things (The manticore shudders) Manny: Rgghhhgh...ahhhhh! I can’t live with that! I need someone to compete with! Who else can I annoy or make fun of?! Cappy: Ulysses, of course Manny: But it’s like I have to annoy him everyday! I need to annoy someone else besides Ulysses! And it’s like I have to compete with Rocky everyday! I need to compete with someone else besides Rocky! (Ulysses comes by) Ulysses: So you admit it. You’re saying that your life is nothing without Thorn, Spike, Felix, and Jack Manny: Yes! I admit it! Ulysses: Well, don’t worry. They’ll be back… Cappy: ...hibernating. Ulysses: Hibernating? Don’t they know it’s一? Cappy: I think they’re about to find out soon enough (Space; the airship approaches a…) Felix: Space station! Spike: I see it Thorn: I see it too Felix: I know what to do. But I’ll need an air helmet and a pair of scissors Marshall: You got it (Cut to outside the ship) Felix: (from inside) Good. Make sure it’s tight enough Jack: (from inside) It’s tight, alright. Ha! That rhymes Marshall: (from inside) Are you ready? Felix: (from inside) Yes. Open the door! (The entrance door opens and Felix floats out, ropes tied around the waist, head in air helmet and a pair of scissors in hand. He floats over to the space station) Thorn: (calling out) What are you gonna do? Felix: Cut the red wire! (The others follow him as well, also in space helmets. Felix lands on the station and he snips the red wire) Mechanical Voice: Self-Destruct in ten seconds! Felix: AAAARRGGHHH!! WHY DID I DO THAT?!?! Marshall: That doesn’t sound good Spike: You bet it doesn’t Thorn: We have to get off before it goes boom on us! Felix: It’s tooー (Pause) Wait. Why did you guys follow me out here? You were supposed to stay inside! Mechanical Voice: ...two...one…! Spike: WE’RE DOOMED!! (Cut to a patch of blue sky above Adventure Bay; an explosion went off. Some people heard/saw it and looked up) Man 1: What do you think is going on up there? Man 2: I don’t know, but it’s weird (Space; the station slowly plummets into Earth, with the five boys hanging onto it while partially covered in black from the explosion. Cut to Zuma and Rocky sitting at a patch of dirt. They are playing a game of tic-tac-toe) Rocky: (yawns) We’ve been playing this game three-hundred times already Zuma: What else can we do? I’m bored (Back in space; the five held tight on the shuttle) Thorn: (to Felix) Ha! You’re not feeling smart now, are ya? Felix: Shut it! I didn’t know what I was thinking! Marshall: I wish you knew about it before the thing blew up on us! Felix: Well, I was wrong! You know, you should be happy I’m around! Spike: Where are we gonna crash? Jack: I hope it’s somewhere near home! (The space station fell into the water; shortly, the five boys swam out and got onto shore. Dissolve to them walking into a grassy meadow. The day is now bright and sunny) Spike: Well, we’re on land Felix: Yes, but are we close to home? (Marshall squints, looking ahead) Marshall: It appears we are close to home. Look. I can see the Lookout from here Jack: Yay! We’re back from migration! Thorn: Hold on. If it’s winter then...why is it so bright and sunny right now?” Chase: (from o.s.) Because it’s not winter (The five boys saw him coming up to them; the other friends are having fun from a distance behind her) Spike: So it’s not? But what about the clouds? Thorn: And what about the fact that it’s very cold outside yesterday? Chase: It turns out it was a storm. A thunderstorm Felix: So all this time...we were trying to migrate… Marshall: ...during springtime? (The five boys looked at each other. The others come by) Zuma: There you dudes are! Skye: You’ve been gone for so long! Cappy: Yes. We missed you Chase: Now that you guys are back, what do you say we go have fun on this fine day? (Marshall, Felix, Spike, Thorn, and Jack looked at each other again, then yawned) Felix: I think that’ll have to way until an hour or two Jack: Right now, we’re in a mood for a nap (The five laid down on the grass and fell asleep. The others tip-toed away) Chase: (softly) Okay. Have a nice nap, guys (He and the others quietly walked away so they can play somewhere else as the robots and Marshall snored softly) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two